Eisen
Eisen is located to the north of Voddace and between Ussura and Montaigne. History Eisen was once the most powerful nation in all Theah. They had the most advanced military technology, wealth beyond imagine, and a history so long, their leader could trace his line back to the Imperator of the Holy Numan Empire. Their name, Eisen, was a sign of their strength (Eisen means "Iron" in the Eisen tongue) They were a peak of the might of Theus, with nearly all of their people either devout Vaticine or Objectionist. Unfortunately, it was this devotion that destroyed their nation. Fifty years ago, the differences between the Vaticine and Objectionists reached their climax, and the two groups - with the support of the noble families - began a civil war in Eisen called the War of the Cross. For thirty years, the two groups waged an endless struggle against each other, each attempting to extinguish the other from the world, but neither capable of the task. While this happened, the Montaigne and Castille watched and waited as the nation weakened itself season after season, year after year, until the both stepped in to end the violence - and claim vast tracts of land from the people they had "saved". Eisen, too weakened to resist, consented and the land was given - but not before they burned and salted the land in vengeance. In the end, the Imperator's line was broken, the nation sundered into seven Konigreichen; each ruled by a former baron of the land (now going by the title Eisenfurst or "Iron Prince") with goals of reuniting the nation under their rule, and its people were broken - body, and soul. Worse, with the forces that once protected it from the darkness devastated, monsters long believed extinct have returned to the world - from resentful soldiers turned ghouls and zombies, to vampires, werewolves, and worse lurking in the woods, Eisen is no longer a safe place to walk - night or day. Still, the people are rebuilding, and each Eisenfurst controls an army that even the Montaigne would think twice about attacking. Eisen is on the road to recovery; people wouldn't call them "iron" if they were weak. Politics/Relations The politics of the Konigreichen are primarily directed inward, seeking to strengthen themselves for the coming war of reunification - all know it's only a matter of time before it happens. As such, each of the Eisen Lords focuses on acquiring the resources they need to rebuild first, and maintaining peace with other nations second. They do this by hiring out their soldiers as a sort of mercenary army to whoever pays the most. With seven armies, each with some of the best soldiers and commanders, with all the best equipment in all Theah, these armies make up some of the most dangerous forces to have move against you. Fortuitously for most of Theah, the bad blood between the Montaigne and Eisen have kept the forces under Montaigne command slim enough that this has yet to be a major problem. Otherwise, the nations maintain a good relationship with Avalon and the Vendel/Vestenmannavnjar, a neutral relationship with Ussura. a bad but functional relationship with Vodacce and Castille, and open hostility toward Montaigne. They have no relationship with Cathay or The Crescent Empire. Native Magic Eisen is a land home no magic, though they have the only known supply of Dracheneisen. Eisen was once home to the magic Zerstorung, but the magic is so long gone that no one can recall preciesely what it did. Schools of Fighting Eisen, in keeping with its long military history, has several fighting schools. Drexel - based on the Highland Claymore style of fighting, Drexel makes use of an even larger balde - a Zweihander - and dirty fighting to destroy enemies Durchsetzungburg - this style of fencing uses a Rapier and scholarly lnowledge of anatomy, tactics, and terrain to control the fight. Eisenfaust - this deadly style of fighting uses a broadsword to strike and a panzerhand to break enemy weapons Gelingen - this style of fighting was made to fight against the creatures lurking in the dark. It makes use of whatever is on hand and knowledge of anatomy to destroy monsters Hopken - this fighting style focuses on mastery of the crossbow Loring - Like Eisenfaust, this style uses the Panzerhand to break weapons, but it also uses the panzerhand as a weapon to cut into enemies and pull them off balance Posen - this style of cavalry uses a Boar Spear as a lance to strike at enemies from the safety of a horse Steil - rather then a style of fighting, Steil is a school of command for the nobles of Eisen with an emphasis on diplomacy. Unabwendbar - like Steil, this style is for command, but it emphasises scholoarly tactics over diplomatic means. Organizations Eisen was home to several one organization - the Die Kreuzritter (The Knights of the Cross) but they were destroyed in 1411; though rumors of their continued existance persist to this day. The only organization currently with its base of operations in Eisen are The Iron Guard of Eisen – 7 small orders of some of the deadliest soldiers in Theah. Most known organizations are welcome within Eisen's boarders somewhere. Eisen respects the authority of the Swordsman's Guild. Religions Eisen is still home to The Objectionists and the Vaticine. No other religions are well liked, but most are tolerated due to a lack of enforcement. Native Magical Creatures Eisen is home to many monsters and creatures. The country is littered with Syrneth ruins and was once home to a large number of Drachen (Dragons) though no one has seen a Drachen in nearly two centuries. Since the War of the Cross, many creatures - unique or otherwise - stalk the dark places of Eisen, from deaded Vampires and Werewolfs to wandering hordes of undead. Worse are the nameless things that wander the deep forests. Unique Weapons: Dracheneisen No weapons and armor can truly match the power of the Eisen's skill with Dracheneisen. This soft, clay-like material can - through secret techniques known only the the secret forgers of Eisen - be made into harded armor and weapons light enough to float in salt water but hard enough to deflect bullets. Dracheneisen is so powerful and rare that Eisen noble families are almost the exclusive owner the tools. Only the Eisenfursts have access to the mines from which the substance is gained and it's such a rare material, ownership of such a weapon qualifies as minor magic at least. Category:Nation of Théah Category:Faction